


Arts and Crafts

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Just Normal Remus Stuff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, REMROM DNI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Roman is very proud of his brother's artwork! Even if it is a bit dark.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Arts and Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> This is not Remrom. I do not ship or support it, and if you do, please leave.

"Roro!" Remus cheers from his spot on the floor. Roman looks up from his bed in time to see his brother stand, hands hidden behind his back.

Roman had been in bed with his computer when Remus barged in. He was quite obviously regressed, his octopus plush wrapped around his shoulders and holding his backpack full of little gear. He plopped down onto the carpet once inside and demanded to do arts and crafts. So Roman let him while he continued to work.

Now Remus seems to have finished whatever he was working on. He waddles over to the edge of the bed, hiding his work behind his back.

"Oh? Did you make me something?" Roman asks, smiling as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Remus nods, bouncing on his toes. "Well, let's see it!"

Remus bounces a little more rapidly before holding his drawing up to Roman. It's a messily done drawing of an octopus with two stick figures in its mouth. One has a gold crown and a red sash while the other has a black crown and a green sash. And, of course, there's red all over the drawing in all different shades.

At first, these kinds of drawings confused and concerned him, but he's used to them now.

"Remus, this..." Roman says, sighing dramatically. Remus tilts his head like a puppy, obviously worried he doesn't like it. Roman finally breaks, grinning wide. "Is amazing!"

Suddenly, Remus is scooped into his brother's arms and spun around. Remus shrieks, trying to cling to both his brother and his drawing.

"Ro!" he squeals, giggling. "You're makin' me dizzy!" Roman laughs and stops spinning, propping the other on his hip.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know my little brother is such a wonderful artist!" Roman says, ruffling Remus' hair. Remus giggles and points to the corkboard where they keep his art.

"Board?" he asks.

"Of course! This masterpiece most definitely deserves to be on the board!" Roman carefully takes the drawing and places Remus down. Remus walks over and plops down in front of the board, wiggling with excitement.

He eagerly watches Roman pin the drawing to his board, giggling when Roman finishes and lets out a little "Ta-da!".

"It looks wonderful Ree." Remus squeals at this, hands flapping happily.

"Thank you Roro!" Remus giggles, grinning wide.

"Anything for you, lil' artist!" Roman says, ruffling the other's hair. "Y'know, I bet you can make something even better."

Remus gasps, hands flapping more rapidly and nodding. He scurries over to his art supplies and starts digging through his crayon box.

Roman smiles, watching his brother scribble, humming what he's almost sure is "Baby Shark". Even if he hates that they only really get along when Remus is small, it's still nice to hang out with him.


End file.
